There is well known a control apparatus for a vehicle provided with a differential mechanism through which a drive force of an engine is transmitted. JP-2009-2282A discloses an example of a drive force and braking force control apparatus. This drive force control apparatus is adapted to control a vehicle provided with: a first motor/generator; a second motor/generator operatively connected in a power transmittable manner to an output rotary member connected to drive wheels; and a differential mechanism to which an engine is operatively connected in a power transmittable manner, and a differential state of which is controlled by controlling an operating state of the first motor/generator. The drive force control apparatus controls an operating speed of the engine by controlling an operation of the first motor/generator, on the basis of a predetermined lower limit of the operating speed of the engine above which an effective braking force of the engine can be applied to the vehicle.